


Home

by Mimmkat



Series: The Kylux Kink Collection [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Armitage Hux, Daddy Kink, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Leather Kink, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Spanking, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimmkat/pseuds/Mimmkat
Summary: An unintentional call through the force leads to a newfound dimension of desire.





	Home

‘ _Hux_ ’

The voice came as a whisper; breathless almost, it caught Armitage off guard and made him stop in his tracks. He glanced round, checked along the deserted corridor of the Supremacy for the person who called his name. Fiery brows furrowed in confusion, his eyes narrowed as he continued onwards.

‘ _Hux-please Hux’_

Clearer than before, the force which the words entered his mind made Armitage’s eyes widen for he now recognised the caller’s voice as Kylo Ren. Fists gripped at his side and lips curling into a sneer at the thought of the Supreme Leader summoning him through the Force like a common cur, he made his way to Kylo’s quarters to confront the man.

‘ _Ah-ah-Hux-fuck’_

Again, Kylo’s voice penetrated his mind, but this time, it came intermingled with something new. Twisting within, it uneased Armitage, yet enticed him in a manner of which he had never experienced previous. His pace quickened and soon, he stood outside Kylo’s room. Typing in the access code, the door slid open to unleash a wave of fire to course throughout his viens. Breath knocked from his lungs, flushed lips parted and eyes closed, he gasped as the sensation swelled across his chest. Overpowered and encapsulated, it pulled Armitage toward the direction of the frantic calls.

‘ _H-Hux-please-just-aahha_ ’

His ear pressed up against the entrance to the bedroom, Armitage listened for Kylo’s distinctive drawl. Silence greeted his presence, and at once, a bizarre sense of disappointment took control. Pushing harder into the durasteel, Armitage sighed, scattering his heated breath as a cloud across it, battling against the contrasted cold recycled air.

‘Shit-fuck me-Hux-please’

With this, the door opened, and stumbling forward, when Armitage regained his footing, he straightened up to see the source of those cries. Led back, his muscular legs draped over the edge of the bed, the sight of Kylo Ren’s naked body made Armitage’s mouth water. Eyes travelling over every curve, every scar, every inch of Kylo’s commanding visage, he felt his dick jump at the feast before him, presented as if waiting to be devoured.

Wild upon the silken grey pillow and with a hand entwinned, Kylo’s dark hair clung to his pink forehead, and gripped in his large leather clad hand, Armitage watched Kylo’s defined arms flex as he stroked his thick and hard cock; the slick sound like magic to him. Red and leaking, Kylo’s dick stood proud as his hand slid over it with ease, and Armitage indulged in the power emitted from the man whose form held him transfixed.

Edging closer, he could see that the leather gloves Kylo used were his own which he had thought missing. An almost inaudible moan released itself from Armitage’s lips, and letting his head fall to the side, he continued to stare as the supple material became covered in the precum released from Kylo’s cock.

‘Hux-Hux-Hux-oh please-Hux-fuck me’. Kylo cried out in short bursts, his lips puffy and swollen as he bucked his hips up in a desperate rhythm, unware that the man now stood at the foot of his bed, watching how his features contorted in the most erotic way as his fingers reached down to tease the entrance to his ass.  
‘Ahh-so good-so good’

Underwear strained, Armitage panted in time with Kylo’s long strokes and palmed his own erection. Though when Kylo slipped three gloved fingers inside, making him scream out and arch his back to the visibly intense stimulation, begging and wanting more, Armitage could take the pressure no longer.

‘Supreme Leader’. Armitage stepped forward until his legs rested against the end of the bed, almost touching Kylo’s bare skin which gleamed with a thin sheen of sweat in the low light of the room. Remaining unresponsive, he raised his voice.  
‘Supreme Leader’

‘Shit’. Kylo called out, his eyes wide and staring up at the General. Caught off guard, he tried to cover his cock with what Armitage now saw to be his great coat. Crumpled beneath him and glistening from the excess of lube used on his cock and asshole, Armitage adverted his eyes and, in an attempt to regain any form of composure, clenched his hands on either side of him.

‘Hux-what? What are you? How?’ Kylo babbled incoherently and a visible blush now spread across his cheeks as he shifted up on the bed and away. Armitage could feel the embarrassment pouring from the man who looked at anywhere but him.

‘Supreme Leader, I- I heard you’. He said, his voice hushed but eyes fixed on Kylo. ‘You called me. I heard your voice’.  
Watching how Kylo slumped his body forward, burying both hands in his hair, Armitage fed upon Kylo’s sudden display of subjugated vulnerability, his greedy need forcing its way past his own rising shame.

‘Fuck. Hux, I didn’t know’. Kylo rose and captured his gaze; still attempting to hide his cock, he breathed heavily through his nose. 'I don’t- shit - Hux'.   
Shifting upon the bed and straightening his legs out, the great coat covering Kylo’s thick dick rested against it, creating an indecent and visible outline for Armitage to behold. The sight made his pupils blow wide, and, though trying to control it, he released a bitten off moan.

Catching Kylo's attention, both stared at one another, until Armitage broke it to close his eyes and furrow his nose as he felt the swell of his underwear jolt openly. Instinctively covering his clothed cock from view, Armitage lowered his head, humiliated and felt a warm flush trickle upon his otherwise pale features.   
'Hux, Hux are you'. Kylo said, moving off the bed and out from under the great coat, allowing his cock to be released from the confines, making it bounce up and hit his taut stomach with a wet slap. 

'I-I’m sorry, Supreme Leader. I shall leave you to-' before he could finish his sentence, still covering his erect dick, Armitage had turned, was out Kylo's bedroom and heading for the door.   
'Wait’. Kylo called out but to no avail. 'Please, Hux wait. Armitage'.  
Halting in his tracks, the sound of his name upon Kylo's lips made a shiver run down the length of his rigid body, pooling in his aching cock. 

'Armitage, please. Please, don't'.  
Arms wrapped round his waist to rest on his hips, and Armitage let Kylo turn him so they faced each other.  
'I want you'. He whispered, and stepping into Armitage's personal space, Kylo rubbed the head of his cock against the General's hands which still covered his own erection. ‘Don’t go. I’m sorry’.

'Kylo'. He said, breath hitched in his throat, and letting his hands fall to the sides, Armitage could feel the size and heat radiating from Kylo's dick as it ground up against his own.   
'You-you found my gloves and coat'.  
Smiling faintly at the naked man before him who chuckled in return, he took a chance and ran his bare fingers along Kylo’s upper thigh, teetering ever so close to his twitching cock.  
'They'll have to be washed'.

Before Armitage could continue, the smell of cum filled his nostrils as Kylo wrapped a slick leather hand round his face; dipping two fingers inside his mouth to dance along his tongue and explore.   
A gasp was all he could muster, the taste of Kylo sending shapes to soar wildly before his closed eyes. But when the feeling of Kylo's hand tracing its way up and down his cock to then grip at the base hit him, Armitage's mind collapsed into a pool of stars and tingles. 

Transcending all physical feeling, in control yet helpless against the onset of such a dire need being fulfilled; Armitage’s world rotated in slow motion as the tickle which crept up his body transformed into a vibration that left him trembling. Desperate for it to stop though wishing it would last for an eternity, Armitage cried out and curled his fingers into Kylo’s hair as his limbs were overpowered and relief settled.

'Did you just cum?' Kylo asked, wonder in his voice and lifting Armitage's head so their eyes met.   
Armitage whimpered as he came down from his high, melting into the crook of Kylo's welcoming warm neck.   
'I've never done'. He said, but cut himself off as a full body shudder took him over. 'Done this- before-ahh- Kylo'   
Heavy lidded met wide, and a swell hit Armitage in the chest as Kylo rubbed his back and whispered to him.   
'Neither have I'.

‘Armitage’. Kylo said, his hands placed on Armitage’s waist and leaning in so their lips were a mere moment apart. ‘Armitage’.  
The heat of Kylo’s essence radiated upon his skin, guiding Armitage into an embrace which struck a note so deep, it reverberated like a emboldened battle cry amid a field of destruction. Holding it there, so perfect and sweet, as though nothing could come between them, Armitage wrapped his arms round Kylo’s neck, drawing him closer. Sighs blending into a unified symphony of desire, the soft sounds Kylo emitted made him smile against those lips that held him so tenderly.

Lips flushed and full, Armitage pulled away to steal a breath, his chest heaving against Kylo’s who’s awestruck eyes were transfixed upon him.  
‘Kylo’.  
Lost in the moment, time and space halting if only for a fraction; their souls captured by a kiss that lingered like an unspoken though all-encompassing promise.

Sucking in Armitage’s lower lip to release it with a pop, making him moan and eyes flutter, Kylo teased his fingers along the seams of his tunic, releasing the buttons to expose pale skin. Armitage shuddered, the sudden contact to the cool crisp air as if like a brand, searing across his bare collar, making him reveal more to Kylo who helped with fumbling fingers.  
‘General’. Kylo said, peppering kisses all over Armitage’s fully exposed shoulders, and pulling down the remainder of the silken tunic, a smile lingered upon his lips. ‘Let me see you, all of you’.

Discarding the remaining fragments of his uniform until he stood in just his briefs, Armitage felt a warmth glide over his unadorned back, making him flex his shoulders and sigh heavy, releasing the built up tension. Foreign to Armitage it was to unwind and loosen, more so into another, for Kylo’s shadow upon him encircled his own, shrouding Armitage in a state of once unknown comfort.

‘Hmm, Kylo’. Armitage breathed, his fingers relaxing and smoothing out against his thighs.  
‘I know’. Kylo said, nuzzling his hair while rubbing Armitage’s cock through his underwear, making him tip his back and plant a kiss to Kylo’s cheek, relishing in the heat of the man’s palm rolling so very teasingly sensual. ‘I can feel it’.  
Armitage gulped thick, his fortifications built since a damning childhood crumbling bit by bit with each rub of Kylo’s nose against the back of his head, lulling him into a celestial world he had only ever allowed himself to imagine when caught in the grip of hollow loneliness.  
‘Please-please, Armitage, don’t, you don’t have to be scared, not anymore’.

Wrapped in his arms, Armitage turned to face Kylo, his dilated eyes glassy and smiling with his lips. Those lips, their usual pouty appearance no more; Armitage’s own began memorising the supple curves and insistence of his Supreme Leader’s.  
Heart beat rising, Armitage’s blood pumped with increased speed. It fuelled his desire, the need to do more and please Kylo urging him onward. Sinking to the floor, his briefs now joining the pile, leaving him naked, Armitage glided his lips and tongue against Kylo’s body, careful to not touch his cock too soon.

‘Oh, Armitage Hux’. Kylo moaned, so indecently loud it made Armitage’s cock bob between his thighs, relishing how Kylo’s own danced to the same melody.  
Perspiration gathered upon his brow, Armitage chanced a look up at Kylo who stared down at him; his smile wide. His head spinning, he took Kylo’s cock in hand, whimpering at the exquisite pulses of his pleasure pouring out and onto his hand which glided effortlessly.

Teasing an experimental lick and kiss to the crown to curl his tongue round and suckle, Armitage worked his way down Kylo’s cock, careful not to graze his teeth against the man who unravelled above. A magnificent sight to behold, the way Kylo touched himself all over as Armitage reached behind to grab his ass cheeks, this new found knowledge of the Supreme Leader had him humming in time with each suck home. The ripples of Kylo’s abdomen, the taste of his desire, the way his fingers trailed to the back of his head, holding him in place; Armitage released a low guttural groan and involuntary tightened his throat, unused to the intrusion. 

‘No, wait-ah-’. Kylo said, grabbing his cock at the base and gently pulling Armitage away, leaving a long trail of pre-cum. ‘Not yet-I-ah-Armitage, please’.  
Deep and uneven breathes faded and releasing his dick, Kylo looked down at Armitage who leant back on his heels, lifting his hips to show off his needy cock.

Armitage allowed himself to be picked up by Kylo, and hooking his feet behind the Supreme Leader’s muscular back, he claimed Kylo’s neck for his own, sucking a fresh bruise and drawing blood to admire how it ran in crimson strands. Armitage had once no time for things divine, but the faint aroma of Kylo’s life, a tantalising mirage upon his tongue; it roused the hunger within him and stirred a once silent beast.  
‘Yes’. Kylo said, still holding onto Armitage, his hands squeezing the soft curve of his ass to keep him aloft. ‘That’s it, mark me. Only we’ll know, Armitage. What’s under my robes, how their good General likes to bite. Claim me, good boy’.

And placing him on top the sheets, a drawn out moan escaped Armitage’s blood stained lips and teeth. His appearance feral and earning wide eyes upon him, the sound of a gasp filled the air as Kylo’s fingers rubbed against Armitage’s hard cock, teasing a cry. Armitage shook, writhing and begging for release; uncontrolled desire taking over his body as he watched Kylo take him in his mouth, enveloping him in a passionate white heat.

Tongue teasing round the engorged head to dip down and ease along the pulsating vein of his drooling cock, the sensation gripped him, a never ending wave of warmth cascading across his flushed features, rendering Armitage speechless and unable to think. Each flick and every lick of Kylo’s lips and tongue edged him closer, all while he swallowed his sensitive cock.

Tousled dark hair tickled against Armitage’s groin, and, running his fingers through those soft locks, he held Kylo’s head in place, making his lover’s knees sink lower into the bed. In response, Kylo gripped the base and stroked hard before dipping beneath to rub the tight balls that throbbed as much as the leaking cock down his constricting throat.

The sudden stimulation sent sparks of pleasure coursing within Armitage, and melting into the sheets, his eyes rolled back as Kylo rubbed his sensitive perineum. As he continued to engulf Armitage’s naked cock, grazing every so often over the delicate skin and teasing a gracious moan, Armitage looked down through his dishevelled hair into Kylo’s eyes.

Green met hazel brown; lust met lust. Pupils blown wide and heavy lidded, in response, a guttural groan vibrated round his cock. It captured his senses and sent the world into blissful darkness as the pleasure took hold, tipping Armitage beyond the point of no return.

‘Fuck-f-fuck-Kylo-please-ahh’. He cried out, throwing his arms above him as his orgasm hit in full force. ‘I can’t-I need. Please, Kylo’.

Fingers tensed and eyes squeezed shut, his mind raced. Each nerve had set itself on fire. It consumed Armitage, overpowered what little control within him remained and forced a loud and strained moan intermingled with whimpers and pleads to further sensualise the charged atmosphere. And releasing into Kylo’s welcoming mouth, as if taken over by an unseen force, Armitage gripped the sheets as he threw his head against the pillows; all while Kylo still hollowed his cheeks and caressed Armitage’s trembling thighs. 

‘Kylo’. He said, his voice weak and relaxing into the bed. ‘Kriff-that was-‘  
Cut off by lips upon his, it left Armitage reeling. Tasting himself upon the tongue that had left him boneless, he intertwined his fingers round Kylo’s neck, drawing him in to deepen the kiss.  
‘Armitage’. Kylo whispered, his lips now moving up to suck on Armitage’s ear. ‘Fuck - I need to be inside you-now’.

A smile crept upon Armitage’s features, an idea entering his scattered mind as he ran his fingers down and pushed a digit inside his ass. Teasing round the wet head of his cock and securing one leg under his arm, though his splayed out body and softened cock and balls heavy in the dwindling afterglow of his orgasm, Armitage slipped two more fingers deep and hooked them to hit that sweet spot.

Stroking his re-hardening and overly sensitive dick, pre-cum pooling upon his flexing stomach, Armitage looked up at Kylo. He could see the desire radiating from the man; his proud cock stood to attention, ready to be buried and mercilessly fuck into Armitage. Watching him put on such a show, it was all the encouragement Kylo needed. Advancing, cock in hand at the thick base, he slid the tip along the inside of Armitage’s thigh and added one of his own fingers to join the those fucking his hole.

‘Kylo! Fuck-Kriff-please’. The feeling of leather gloves dragging inside his ass in time with his own made Armitage release a noise he thought impossibly high and inhuman. Even if every stormtrooper or subordinate had heard him and were rushing to his aid, he did not care. Nor would he if they could see the mess he had become. His usual neatly combed fiery locks now fell in a rough manner over his eyes, and his countenance, typically cold had faded into the drawling man led before Kylo Ren; pleading him for more.

Releasing his fingers, Armitage turned on his stomach; his cock rubbing against the sheets. Fingertips trailed over his spine to rest at the base, sending him into a frenzy from the melting sensations emitting from Kylo’s touch. And with each second that passed, the frantic pulse from Armitage’s heart intensified, drowning out the clatters and roars of the base which laid beyond the quarter’s doors. 

Every caress along the inside of Armitage’s thighs, Kylo pressed a plush kiss, and lowering his hands to smooth over the General’s pert ass, he spread them wide to reveal the loosened and slick rosy pucker.  
‘Fuck-your ass is so perfect- Armitage Hux’. Kylo breathed against his thighs.

Taking his time, Kylo continued to rub Armitage’s back and stroke the tender skin between each arm. Another moment of silence passed. The need undeniable, it took over his soul and guided every motion he pursued. Bucking his hips up, Armitage motioned for Kylo to continue exploring his body, adding a sultry glace over his shoulder for effect. What graced Armitage’s eyes though forced a cry from his mouth and his cock to dance.

Circling in a figure eight, Armitage mewed into the covers as Kylo’s tongue explored round his quivering asshole. The touch seized him in a reeling state of otherworldliness, knocking all rational thought from his mind and making his thighs shake with each flick against that sensitive rosebud. To be exposed in such a manner, for his co-commander to lap up and tease to verge of collapse, Armitage cried out into the near darkness, his hands frantically gripping the sheets and pulling them up to cover his exasperated expression.

‘Ah, Armitage’. Kylo murmured with difficulty, his tongue pressing its way past the reddened and now tense pucker to massage Armitage’s bare ass. Its force made him thrust his hips up into Kylo, making him deepen his intrusion. But when he felt Kylo’s hand wrap round his cock and pull, the friction of the leather against his sensitive skin caused him to involuntarily jerk forward and bury himself further into the bed. Armitage whined when Kylo pulled away, missing his tongue wrapped round his asshole, and looking back, he saw Kylo’s own awestruck appearance, no doubt fixated on the man unravelling before his eyes.

‘I want to see you, don’t cover your face’. He said breathless, his lips coaxing Armitage’s skin into a full body blush. ‘Let me see you, let me hear you want it, Armitage’.  
And uncovering his face, Armitage screamed as he felt Kylo’s hand firmly land upon his bare ass, the sound reverberating beautifully round the room.

‘Ah, yes’. Armitage whined, pushing up for more. ‘Spank me, spank your General – I need it, please, Kylo, please’.  
Again and again, each calculated strike stung and Armitage was sure would leave a permanent hand print; the marks forever reminding him of his relinquished state of control. The rush, that need to fight back but take whatever Kylo would give him; Armitage sighed and spread his legs wider to reveal his hanging balls and cock.

Shoulder blades tensed, sharp in the air like fragmented daggers waiting to be commanded to another’s will, to be pushed and moulded with Kylo’s fervent branding, the pressure building throughout Armitage’s torso stiffened his cock more. The burn across Armitage’s ass soaking through to his wrecked form, he sang in tune to all that he craved in the moment; silken sounds born of a ravage act surprising his senses as they left his mouth. 

‘Such a good boy, Armitage, so red and rosy, ready for me’. Kylo said, tearing Armitage back to the present.  
His voice sounded raspy, as if out of breath; no doubt the desperation within teetering beyond the point of no return. Armitage smiled into the pillow, the remnants of his act of hunger upon Kylo’s neck staining the sheets; its evidence sending him spiralling deep in a world of mere cries and whines.

‘Kriff-Kylo’. Armitage said, craning his head back to see Kylo kneel back, taking in the sight of his handiwork. ‘Please-I need-‘  
The soothing glide of Kylo’s palms, calm in comparison to the relentless onslaught moments before made Armitage shake, his core undoing itself.

In time, those hands began to dip underneath and need Armitage’s abdomen, lifting him so he faced upwards, making their eyes meet in the poor light. Reflected off the nearby moon, a silvery glow cascaded into the room and illuminated Kylo’s fair skin, triggering a pale flush to spread across his bare flesh. Both radiated and shared the heat. It empowered them, comforted them, and above all, generated an epiphany which emitted their growing confidence mingled with hope.

Armitage leant up to meet Kylo’s lips with his own, savouring the sweetness of his essence. The bed sank as Kylo sat back on his knees to explore Armitage’s nakedness, the intensity of his stare sending a shiver through him, making the lamp beside his bed flicker and his cock twitch openly, leaking more precum against his stomach.

In the near blackened room, Armitage could see Kylo’s dark eyes travel from head to toe, and sensing the temperature rising, he turned away from the power of that gaze to hide his reddening face into the pillow opposite. From above, a snigger sounded, and Kylo brought him away from the comforter, all the while, the other rested above his cock to then move downwards and caress the insides of both thighs.

Armitage scrunched his nose and sent the world into darkness, though when Kylo’s touch ceased, he opened them to see him wrap both legs round his waist. An almost inaudible gasp escaped and brushing back a stray mass of hair, he bent over and held him up against his chest, igniting Armitage’s flesh.

Plaint upon his throne of heated skin and lingering kisses, Armitage leant back upon Kylo and tugged on the sheets. His lean form and porcelain skin, now adorned with the marks of pleasure and struggle gave away his need for pain mixed with an uncontrolled desire unlike anything he had felt before tonight.

‘Kylo- please, I’. Armitage moaned, and feeling Kylo reach back to trace his fingers up and down to rub tenderly at the small of his back, he shuddered as their bodies became one.  
Sharp pain gripped him, making Armitage writhe upon Kylo as he felt his asshole being stretched so obscenely wide to accommodate the sheer size of Kylo’s cock.  
‘Shhh, Armitage’. Kylo whispered, his lips brushing Armitage’s brow, nipping slightly, teasing a whimper to fall from his own. ‘My Grand Marshal’.

And reaching behind him, Armitage had no time react as Kylo withdrew to then sharply fuck into him with force; knocking the air from his lungs and melting his body into the home he had finally found in the warmth radiating from Kylo Ren.

Breathing erratic and massaging Kylo’s cock with his muscles, Armitage’s back involuntarily arched as his once unopened gift tore away its restraints; leaving his mouth open in a silent scream. Hit over and over, that sensitive sweet spot oh so tantalisingly stimulated, it drew out the most exquisite of ballads. Feeling Kylo pull him closer, their heated bodies rubbing in flawless synchronisation and with the tease of his new title dazzling before his eyes, Armitage ground his cock against Kylo’s stomach; the friction mesmerising as the embers signalling his impending release began to grow.

‘Call-call me it again’. He begged, rubbing his chest. ‘Please, call me Grand Marshal again-I need it-please. Kylo-ahh’.  
Feeling large strong hands grip his sides and trail back to trace the outline of his stretched asshole, Armitage pleaded with his eyes as the man, now led back and below him, taunted and teased his body. Curled in on himself at the sensation, he peppered Kylo’s panting chest with sweet kisses, and running his fingers over each nipple, twisting them to attention, he felt Kylo reach up to capture his face.

‘Such a good sweet boy you-you are Grand Marshal Hux’. Kylo said, his voice husky against Armitage’s neck. ‘So-so good for your Supreme Leader, my Grand Marshal - fuck yourself on my cock boy – show me how much you deserve it, Armitage’.  
The words which fell from Kylo’s lips transported him to another dimension of desire. He drank them, lapped them up, and swam deep in the overpowering need that held him high; bouncing in place on Kylo’s lap, his cock bobbing in time and slapping against the firm muscles beneath him, Armitage reached back and massaged Kylo’s balls.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the climb began. A bubble preparing to burst, it lingered; teasing Armitage and lulling him into a state of utter obedience, willingly falling under its spell. Gripping Kylo, his eyes rolled back as his body became lost to the moment. A magic and dreamlike state, building toward a quivering precipice upon which Armitage was held; transfixed by a pleasure so overwhelmingly pressurised deep within, it caressed his heart to release him unto an infinite breaking ocean. His entire body hummed, contracting in time with each push from Kylo.

Nerves drowning in a flood of energy, Armitage exhaled a groan; unlike any he had before, the euphoric vibrations burrowed in his chest dispersed and took his breath away, leaving him to simply exist.  
‘Kylo’  
‘Armitage’  
Lips locked in a seal so consuming, a trembling vision of colours twirled behind his closed eyes. And mewling into the kiss, collapsing on top of Kylo’s cum stained chest while his release trickled out, Armitage’s limbs weakened as his ecstasy drove him to a stupor which he knew was only the beginning of more to come.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of Kylux fanfiction, so any feedback would be amazing!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Hello there, I'm on tumblr@ [mimmkat](https://mimmkat.tumblr.com/)


End file.
